


Artwork for Journey Story 'Echoes of a City Long Overgrown' by burning_night

by danceswithgary



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Journey Story 'Echoes of a City Long Overgrown' by burning_night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Journey Story 'Echoes of a City Long Overgrown' by burning_night

**Title:** Echoes of a City Long Overgrown  
 **Author:** burning_night  
 **Artist:** danceswithgary  
 **Fandom:** Lord of the Rings  
 **Author's Summary:** After learning of his true heritage, Aragorn embarks on a journey north to visit Annúminas, once the glorious capital of Arnor and home of his people. Along the way he learns many things, both about himself and about the responsibility that carrying a lineage like his confers.


End file.
